


Shield me from the storm but don't smother me

by lovelylarryshippings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Airplane Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glaucoma, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mile High Club, NSFW, Smut, Snow Storm, Visually Impaired, Writer!Louis, accountant!zayn, artichect!liam, artist!zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylarryshippings/pseuds/lovelylarryshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Louis writes and Harry can't see, Zayn wants a nice house and Liam's an architect, and Louis' golden birthday is spent stuck in a mall during a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support! I love you lot a bunch!

"You promised we'd pass by Eve's Bakery before going to get mum's candles," Louis' grip on Zayn's black coat tightened as he saw Eve's cupcake disappear from his peripheral view.

Today was his birthday, and he was going to celebrate it because this Christmas gift list was not going to impede the beauty of this day. Plus, today was his golden birthday, and he was going to make it the best because he deserved this.

"Fine, but your surprise was at the candle shop," Zayn shrugged as he pulled his arm back from Louis' grip.

"You said that last year, and you didn't even have a surprise. You made me pay for your lunch," they passed a group of benches that hid behind couples either swallowing each other, arguing with each other or ignoring each other for their phones.

The mall was a two story building divided by clothes, shoes, and jewelry on the second floor and everything else on the first floor. The food court was a strip of four stores: Eve's Bakery, Luna's Lazy Lunches, Joe's subs and a McDonald's. Doncaster residents constantly sent in complaints about the lack of food places, but the truth was only old people complained.

The duo glided towards the shop passing the massage chairs, the ones Louis was convinced had actual people inside because "the fingers feel too real." The doors closed behind them as the entire shop turned to them.

"Snow storm arrives sooner than expected," the tv announced, but everyone was distracted by the sudden burst of people either singing or questioning the situation.

A wave of melodious voices encompassed their ears as everyone sang. Happy Birthday to Louis. Eve was holding a small cake with a blue and white 24 stood on top of the green icing. The cake had a printed picture of Louis from last year's Halloween Party.

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about how Zayn convinced him to only wear jean shorts with braces. "Dick is my life" ran across his chest in black marker. That day Louis made the mistake of taking too many shots and passing out on top of the kitchen table after a blonde boy enjoyed body shots off his tan skin. Zayn made him get up after he noticed the words scribbled on his chest, but he wasn't going to let this beauty pass by without a picture. Louis stood in front of a crowd of half dressed people that might as well have been considered one person. That was the first and last time Louis let an Irish lad make him a drink.

"You bastard," Louis turned to Zayn shoving him lightly.

Zayn took a step back to give Louis the satisfaction of feeling strong. The crowd died down after the song finished. Eve walked up to the two. Her red apron indicated the struggle of making an L-shaped cake but still wide enough to fit the picture. Brown strands of hair poked out of her hair net. Her wide brown eyes scanned the smiles of the boys before enlarging her own. The two stepped up to meet her.

"Thank you for everything you did," Zayn took the cake from her hands and kissed her cheek. 

"You are amazing and if you need anything be sure to let us know."

"You're welcome boys," her soft voice increased as she leaned in to give Louis a hug.

They worked at the shop their last year of secondary. Zayn would sleep behind the mixing bowls because no one could see him if he brought his knees to his chest. The place was mostly quiet unless someone complained to Louis. Louis worked the cash register because he loved to be in front and hear the town's gossip. The town was small, but everyone had something to say about the local couples, the divorcees and the students who'd sneak off behind the bleachers. Eve loved having the boys around because everyone at the local school wanted to see them working. In school, Zayn never spoke to anyone other than Louis because if he did he would end up insulting their clothes, hair or life choices. Louis was known for talking back to teachers. He did not like the idea of a person telling him how his writing should be or how he should write numbers to solve for a letter. The crowds of customers after 4 would be bigger than the lunch rush. Every day the crowds would increase, but when they left, the shop was left to adults and melodramatic teens.

"You should come back to the shop more often. These new ones are not as fun as you were," she shared her smile evenly to each boy before bidding her goodbyes.

The place was returned to its normal state of people attempting to whisper gossip, people ordering complicated coffees and a militia of workers with blank expressions. Two men stood by the cash register debating about privacy and how you're not supposed to hug people even if it's their birthday. The taller one paid for their teas and shrugged.

Louis and Zayn sat on the table behind a piece of wall that survived from Burberry's dressing room before the mall's clothes and food divide. The table was wrapped around a corner bench. A blue light reflected from the mahogany top. The boys were splitting up the cake. Their plan was to finish the mini celebration, finish shopping, and cuddle during the storm.

"You know, 24 suites you," a piece of cake making its way to Louis' hand. "You look like a proper ancient lad."

The two covered their mouths to keep the food in. The fluorescent light from the shop was blocked by two tall silhouettes. The figures seemed almost menacing until they saw the curly haired bloke's dopey grin.

Louis noticed that the curly haired one kept squinting his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was because of the dim lighting or because he was trying to zoom in on the green icing lining Louis' lips.

"I love birthdays! Happy birthday, Lewis-" Louis interrupted the curly haired bloke to tell him it was pronounced Louie. "Sorry, I hope you're having a great day. I'm Harry by the way, and this is my friend Liam. I've always wanted to be a part of something like this. It's like a flash mob- minus the dancing. I tried to do this for Liam's 18, but he wouldn't leave the house. The shop deposit was lost, thanks, Lima."

Louis and Zayn attempted to swallow to introduce themselves, but they couldn't pull away from the silhouette lads to drink their milk.

Zayn was astounded by the shoulders of the shorter one. He noticed how his leather jacket was practically screaming for help, and Zayn was willing to sacrifice his comfortable spot to save the jacket from the man's biceps or the man's biceps from being suffocated by the jacket. It didn't matter, Zayn just wanted to take off the jacket.

Louis felt strange for thinking about why the curly boy kept squinting. He wanted to see more of the green between his eyelids. Louis always received compliments about how beautiful his eyes were, but all those compliments put together could not equate to everything he wanted to compare those misty green eyes to. They were focused on Louis, and it was intimidating. Despite the dimples adjacent to his smile, the eyes were contradicting the goofy demeanor. It may have been the dim lighting, but they almost seemed dark. Or maybe it was because Louis took a sip of Fireball before he left the house. Either way, the bloke's eyes were giving Louis a semi.

"Sorry if we're disturbing. Harry has a tendency of-," Liam turned to Harry as his eyes closed in on the curly haired lad. "-approaching people. I seriously think he doesn't know what privacy or unspoken rules are."

Louis let out a snort that caused some of the cake to fall out from between his pink lips, but his always supportive hands caught the food before it hit the table. He felt heat surround his face. This sucked. There was a fit bloke staring at him, and it was his goddamn birthday. Guess life doesn't give breaks, he thought.

Zayn couldn't hold his food down looking at Louis embarrassing himself. Zayn spits out his food in a fit of laughter. The two gripped the table trying to recollect themselves in front of the other two fit men. This was a mess, but Harry and Liam couldn't hold it in when they saw the disaster in front of them.

Harry was endeared by how strands of hair covered Louis' face as he leaned forward. Harry felt his stomach clench when he saw Louis' eyes crinkle as he threw his head back. The image was almost angelic. Or maybe it was completely angelic. Harry will never admit to the twitch between his legs when he saw the single neck vein pop out when Louis let out a high pitched cackle. He wasn't sure if it was the vein or the sound, but Harry will argue that it never even happened so why should there be a reason?

While the four boys were trying to come back to reality, everyone on the other side of the wall was panicking. The TV was long forgotten after it announced the early arrival of the snow storm. The building was being evacuated. The second floor was being cleared first. The manager walked into the bakery to announce the evacuation. Everyone collected their stuff and scurried out of the shop. The thick wall was shielding the boys from the commotion.

"I'm so sorry! I reckon this is going down as one of the worst birthdays in birthday history," Louis put his head between his folded arms. His face wasn't cooling down, and Harry's feet kept tapping his own. Louis was 24 dammit, and he wasn't going to blush over a possible game of footsies.

Harry gestured to the empty seats next to the boys, and Louis nodded after accepting his fate. The taller lads took their seats across from the smaller ones. Under a new light, Liam could see the silver on Zayn's hair. He could also see the way Zayn's lips looked between a set of white teeth. Liam thought that was the most ambivalent thing.

"You want to talk about embarrassing birthdays? You should hear the story of Liam's twentieth birthday."

Liam's eyes widened as he had a flashback to the mortifying day. It was one of the hottest Augusts in the history of English temperature. The sun was obsessed with Earth that day, and all Liam wanted was to cool down. The whole town was searching for a chill place: houses with locked doors and windows and closed blinds. Dogs outside found shady areas under trees and behind bushes.

Liam was in his backyard under his oak tree playing with his dog. He didn't see Harry until he felt a cold rush of ice running down his spine. The sudden chill was exuberant as it spread down his back but easily became egregious as the shock disappeared. He turned around to see bright yellow shorts in his face. He hated when Harry did this. He hated when Harry showed up at his house with short shorts, Hawaiian shirts, flower print pants, and worse of all was when harry showed up on hot summer birthday days with sparkly boots.

"Happy birthday, plum!" Harry's lips spread across his face as he kicked off his boots and sat down next to a now grumpy Liam.

The two took turns throwing the ball at Loki. The dog ran back and forth between the blue fence and the two boys. They sat there for half an hour before Harry insisted they go the beach.

Twenty minutes later they were hopping out of Harry's broken down car. Liam put Loki's leash on and let Loki guide him towards the sand. Harry changed his boots for brown flip flops before skipping to catch up. Harry loved everything about the beach, but because it was Liam' birthday he loved it more.

They walked until they were close enough to the water. The beach was mostly empty, except a few couples and families. Liam deemed it acceptable to let Loki off his leash because of the lack of people. Harry set out a towel and laid down.

"Imagine the dog running off and-"Harry couldn't finish his sentence before he heard loud barking, and Liam spitting curse words. Harry just wanted to relax and celebrate his best mate's birthday, but the dog had other plans. Harry got up and chased after Liam and Loki. In an attempt to distract Loki, Harry shouted, "Treat." The dog instantly turned around. Liam's foot slid into the sand, and he fell causing his two hands to land on top of a girl's boobs. She pushed Liam off and got up.

Harry picked up Loki and tried to help Liam, but he was too embarrassed for Liam. Harry inched back leaving his mate alone.

"Disgusting bastard!" The woman's voice echoed around the empty beach.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to do that. You see my dog ran away, and I was trying to catch him, but he took a harsh turn, and I'm so sorry," Liam's voice was dropping as his guilt controlled it.

"What dog?" Harry almost blended into the horizon, but the woman saw the yellow shorts holding a dog. "That dog?" Her voice now understanding.

Liam nodded. Liam exculpated himself once the woman saw the dog. The corners of her lips flipped, and Liam called Loki over.

Loki hopped out of Harry's arms and ran towards his owner. Liam picked up Loki to show the woman, and she began petting the dog. Soon after they were scheduling a date.

"That was the only time I've seen a dog get someone a date," Harry elbowed Liam.

Zayn thought about Liam's sexuality, but it was solved when Liam said, " First girl I ever dated, and last girl I'll ever date. It was the worst date I've ever had, and she kept asking how her boobs felt. If I'm honest, I've been with men who had better pecks," the other boys nodded agreeing to the statement.

Zayn kept making groping gestures at Liam. Liam's face was drowned in red, but he chuckled every time Zayn's fingers curled. They sat there laughing at embarrassing situations, but it wasn't until the charm faded that they realized it was awfully quiet.

"Was there a fire?" Louis joked as he stood to look past the wall. Louis noticed again how Harry squinted when he looked around. The green-eyed boy helped to search the room, but Louis thought it would be impossible for Harry to find anything if he was squinting so hard.  
Harry felt eyes on him and shot his eyes wide open. This was one of his least favorite things. He was always making sure to refrain from squinting. Ever since Harry was little he struggled to see things on the chalkboard, on the TV, and eventually on some of his books.

The place was empty and chairs were scattered. Did they miss a hurricane? Louis looked at the TV and read the Red Alert warning fleeing across the bottom. He let out a soft gasp that was followed by three boys walking around him.

"The storm," Zayn mumbled. "They evacuated the place, and we were talking about Liam getting to second base."

There were soft huffs, but no one said anything until Liam pulled out his phone. "I don't have any signal."

There was panicking energy, but the consolation of there being trustworthy people in the room made the boys feel secure. Harry was clenching and unclenching his hands, but when Louis saw this he put his smaller hands over Harry's. It was an unspoken "everything's going to be okay." 

Harry thought back to the time when he was nine, and the school's roof collapsed. Harry was sitting on the back wall when a part of the ceiling next to him fell in. He was rushed out of the way by his teacher who was walking around checking homework. Though a distant memory, Harry always tried to avoid leaving the house when there was too much or any snow. His mum understood, so Harry got to stay at home a lot during winter. The school wasn't so understanding, but Harry preferred cleaning erasers to being killed by weak roofs that couldn't handle some snow.

After searching the bakery for unwanted guests, they returned to the table behind the wall. Louis made sure to link his feet with Harry's. The idea was that Louis knew human contact was always the most secure way to deal with someone panicking. He had his share of attacks, so when he saw the clenching return his feet went towards Harry's.

Liam saw this, too. "Chocolate cake kinda sucks," Liam said attempting to distract Harry.

There were two gasps as Louis and Zayn narrowed their eyes at Liam. Harry nodded. The plastic plate in between them played the role of a barrier as the table was divided between chocolate versus vanilla.

An hour later they were in a heated argument about what cake flavor was better.

"But chocolate gets boring. If you eat too much you get bored of it," Harry disputed trying to keep his eyelids from getting too close together as he saw Louis purse his lips preparing his contradiction.

Louis leaned in to make his point stronger, "No, vanilla is boring! It has no color, no real flavor. If it doesn't make me want to drink something after then it didn't have any effect on me."

"No, I agree with Harry actually. When you eat too much chocolate it becomes too heavy. Plus, you can't make errors when it comes to vanilla." Zayn switched sized, which resulted in both a demon eye and pinch from Louis.

"You traitor! First you trick me into coming here, then you throw some birthday cake surprise, then you get me locked in a bakery on my birthday, and now you betray me."  
Harry and Liam started laughing as they saw the smaller one attempt to push Zayn out of the bench. Finally, Louis' persistent foot pushed Zayn off the chair. Harry and Liam tried to stand up to help Zayn but failed when they both hit their backs against the wall. No one could contain themselves because Louis put his heart and soul into pushing Zayn out of the chair.

Louis stood up from his chair and straightened his shirt before announcing, "You guys are laughing, but when it's you then it won't be so funny."

That caused everyone to laugh louder. Louis knew this too well. Ever since he was young he suffered the curse of the oldest. He knew that in his school he wasn't the oldest, but in his group of friends, more specific: Zayn and Michael. He was the shortest. It's like life thrived on irony. It makes all older sibling short. Louis has always been the shortest in his house, his group of friends and in his footie team. Louis felt that to make it even again he had to be guarded all the time. People can't pick on your height if your voice gives you more centimeters.

Everyone stopped laughing when they heard something drop behind the counter. Liam leaned back on the chair in an attempt to see if anyone was there. They were all pretty sure they were the only ones in there, but when Liam spotted something peeking out from behind the window on the door he shoved Harry back before jumping the table, sliding between Zayn and Louis.

Harry leaned backward to see what majestic thing made Liam jump like that. Harry tried to squint his eyes to see better, but it only made it worse. "I don't see anything," Harry thought.

Zayn stood up walking around the wall. "Is there anyone here?" He shouted into the empty room. The television shut off along with all other sources of light beyond the glass windows. "I said is there anyone here?" he walked further into the dark room.

Zayn saw something move on the other side of the circular window on the door, and Zayn flashed his phone light towards the white sliding door.

The door was installed two years after Louis and Zayn left because Louis would sometimes smash cakes and pastries into the door. The new sliding door helped give the bakery easier access between the shop and the kitchen. Louis sometimes hated Eve for deciding on changing the door after they left. He could have saved a lot of shirts and embarrassment.

Liam heard Zayn's footsteps distance themselves, so his intuition told him to go over there. He stood up and went around the wall. He saw Zayn reaching the door. There was a loud thud as Zayn's thin body hit the ground, then the lights went out. A shadow jumped over Zayn's limp body and rushed out the front door. Liam rushed to where Zayn was lying. He fell to his knees while keeping an eye on the front door.

"Let him come back in here, and I'll kill him," Liam threatened as he placed Zayn's head on his lap.

Louis and Harry rushed around the wall approaching the boys who were on the ground. Harry pulled out his phone flashing it towards the other boys. Louis noticed how Zayn was trying to open his eyes. He wanted to call out his friend, but he knew this trick a bit too well. Zayn did this once during footie. He had a thing for their coach. One day, during practice when Louis accidentally (purposely) kicked the ball straight into Zayn's stomach, he saw the ruse for the first time. First, Zayn acts like he can't see; then, he bats his eyelashes; finally, he closes his eyes tight only to open them with a dramatic final bat. This was the fifth time he's seen the trick. It was a trivial thing to do, but it worked because Liam had his hand on Zayn's jaw.

"You okay Z-Zayn?" Louis' voice cracked when Zayn glared at him.

"Yeah Liam helped me a bit," he turned towards Liam.

Zayn tried to get up but was pinned back down when Liam noticed the bruising around Zayn's nose. "Does this hurt?" Liam received a response as soon as his finger brushed against Zayn's nose. "It's bruising."

"That really hurt," Zayn sat up, and turned towards the door. "We should really be careful. We're relaxing, but we don't know what kind of psychopath is in this building. And we're inside one of the food stores. And I'm sure anyone stuck here wants some food. And that hurt. And there's no light. And they didn't even replace the generators when they broke last year. And I think we should take shifts or something. What if-"

Liam placed his hand around Zayn's waist to shut him up. "I think that's a good idea. Can we split up and take turns? Every hour we can change? Maybe we can barricade the doors. We could take the first shift?" He turned to Zayn.

If Zayn got a chill that ran down his spine to his toes no one has to know. Or even if Liam got the same chill, no one has to know.

Zayn bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, we could hide behind the cash register. I know of a really chill place," Zayn suggested standing up to help move the tables.

The boys shoved all the tables against the doors and gathered around the cash register. Liam and Zayn set up behind it while Louis and Harry walked into the kitchen with phone lights guiding their way. The room was silent, but Liam and Zayn's breathing delivered a steady stream of noise.

The first fifteen minutes were quiet, but then Zayn got bored. "Let's play 21 questions?"

"Sure, you go first?" Liam turned to be directly in front of Zayn.

"Let's start easy? What led you to be inside of this infernal like building on this cursed day?"

Liam let out a soft huff and said, "I had to finish a project for my job, and I realized I didn't have any glue."

Zayn giggled, "Glue? What do you do? Make school projects for snotty school kids?"

Crinkles around Liam's eyes appeared as his lips perked up. "No, I wish it was that easy. I'm an architect for the library, and they wanted to add a second building for tutoring. They asked me to sketch some designs, and yesterday they told me they loved one of them. I forced Harry here so we could get the glue and finish the demo before tomorrow. I guess that design wasn't meant to be because I'm stuck here," he chuckled.

Zayn didn't get why Liam was laughing because the last thing he heard was an architect. Zayn always said he wanted a nice house. He didn't have the talent to make a building, but he did always say his ultimate goal was to have a nice house. He studied to become an accountant because he knew they made money, and he really wanted an opulent house. He hated working in the bank, but if it leads to his dream house it didn't matter.

"You know I've always wanted a nice house," Zayn gently punched Liam's arm adding a wink. "You should make me a house."

Liam laughed, but the idea was tempting. "You know, since I graduated I've been making shelves, bookcases, and a bunch of other stuff. This is my first real project, but I don't want to keep making places to put books in. I went into this field because I wanted to make houses. I lived in a two flat apartment that was lopsided. I hated every brick house in my neighborhood. When I traveled to Mexico I saw a glass house. It was the most pulchritudinous thing I've come across. The inside had an easy flow, and the stairs were drawers. I fell in love, and ever since then I promised myself that I'd make a house better than that one."

Zayn closed his eyes to picture the house. He thought of how beautiful the morning would feel. He would wake up, prepare breakfast and be able to see the sunrise from every corner in his house. He doubted he'd be able to wake up that early, but if his house gave him the opportunity he would take it. Then, at night, he could look at the other side of the house and see the sun set. The image was almost intoxicating because he just wanted a nice house.

"I want it," Zayn said opening his eyes. He saw an excited Liam staring back.

The sliding door opened to reveal two shadows, "Your times up."

Liam and Zayn went into the kitchen to try to get some sleep before the next shift. It was midnight, and Zayn wanted to sleep.

Louis and Harry sat down. The outside looked apocalyptic. There was an eerie feeling of loneliness that suppressed Louis, but it was ironic because he had three other people. It didn't hit Louis until he looked at the green eyed boy that he spent his golden birthday stuck inside of a bakery guarding a door. This was what he would have to show for this day. He thought about the kind of funny story it would make after he got over the poignant feeling.

"Everything's alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just a shitty birthday," Louis tried to sound less inimical because it wasn't Harry's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, but it sure felt like there were many choices Louis could've made to avoid this mess. "Sorry I'm just a grump old man," he joked.

Harry let out a soft snort as he said, "No you're not old. I think you're at your prime." Harry's eyes widened as he noticed what he said.

"No, you missed the real Tommo Prime Time. When I was in uni I used to be some sort of playboy. I was fit and popular. Now I sit at home writing silly stories and eating anything I can reach," Louis laughed at his insipid life. He wouldn't change it for anything, though. He gets to stay at home, wake up whenever he wants and have his stories published in the local magazine. He gets to watch as much TV as he wants. He also gets to write about the futile stories he wished would come true. He should write about this moment one day.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. I used to read books at night when I was younger, and my mom would always yell at me because according to her I would go blind if I kept doing that," Harry shrugged. He hated bringing that story up, but it was something about Louis' eyes that made him want to talk about himself and every silly story that's happened.

"Well your mom can stick it because you're not blind," Louis laughed, but there was no reciprocation from Harry.

A soft yet escaped Harry's lips. Louis' body went cold because this is why Harry kept squinting. So much for being an analytical writer Louis thought. He should've been able to add it together. Sometimes Louis has to bite his tongue because if he doesn't this happens.

"Sorry," Louis felt like a total asshat.

Harry shrugged and smiled at Louis. "You know people don't always catch that bit of me. I don't like wearing glasses because every couple months I have to get new ones, and they're really expensive. I stopped trying contacts because they're even worse. I just wait for the inevitable to happen. It wasn't because of the books. I'm glad it wasn't because then my mom would always give me shit for it," he giggled before looking down at his hands. " When I kept having problems with my glasses I went to see my optometrist. He said I had I had open-angle glaucoma. It this condition that is caused by damaging of the nerve that connects to the brain. I'm pretty sure you didn't miss it, but that's why my eyes look misty. You know when I found out I blamed my mom. I know it sounds silly, but I blamed her because she should've given me more carrots when I was younger."

They laughed at the silly excuse of 21-year-old Harry for losing his vision. They laughed until their eyes met. Despite Harry's lack of clarity, he could distinguish colors better than anyone he knew. It was something he prided himself in, so tonight when he found himself locking eyes with Louis he knew this color wasn't one he knew. He noticed the green specks encompassed by the blue. He noticed the light grey around the pupils. Harry thought about how beautiful Louis' eyes were. The color, the shape, the way thick eyelashes outlined them, the way Louis didn't blink because he knew Harry was studying them. Harry always made sure to take in as much detail about a person because when he couldn't see he wanted to have something for the voices. In this moment, Harry wanted to remember those eyes. He wanted to be able to always see them when the darkness came.

Louis tried to follow Harry's eyes as they roamed his own. Louis couldn't understand how someone could have eyes like Harry. They were a beautiful misty green lined with curly eyelashes. He thought about how unfair life was because eyes like these should be able to see everything life could offer. He thought about how eyes like these should be able to see undiscovered things. Eyes like these should always be able to see sunsets and sunrises. They should never see darkness. They were nothing like Louis had ever seen. He spent years looking at Zayn's, and they were nice; although, they weren't his type. Harry's eyes were his type. Now that Louis thought about it, Harry was his type. Harry was tall, funny, and his whole existence was special.

Louis felt that whoever he ended up with had to be worth writing about. Louis dated guys, but none of them were exciting enough to write a book about. But today, this boy in front of him was worth every word not written. He was worth the adjectives, adverbs, gerunds, run-ons, commas, semicolons, and phrases. This boy's endless torso was worth millions of paragraphs. Louis hated poetry, but the way Harry's hair curled made Louis want to write a Shakespearean sonnet; however, not any Shakespearean sonnet, but an English Shakespearean sonnet because this boy deserved to have two final rhyming verses. Louis' breath stopped when he noticed the green slowly disappear. It was being swallowed by a black fog. The pupils soon dominated Harry's eyes. Louis knew this look because he practiced controlling his own pupils when he found it was possible after he lost a bet against Stan. Harry licked his lips slowly, but that wasn't what Louis was concentrated on. Louis was concentrated on the miles of distance between them. It was something about the way that Louis' flash wrapped around Harry's jaw that made Louis want to mark it. The light caused shadows around Harry's face. Shadows that on any other day would be highlighted, but for tonight they were shadows because they were meant to hide so Louis could find them.

The space between them was starting to decrease when a soft ding inside of Harry's jeans made the boys jump. Louis thought about how he'd been cock-blocked by his mum, Zayn, his baby brother, his sisters and even his cat, but never an alarm. This added to the mental list Louis was creating about the funny things he would write about. He loved that tonight was writeable. He could talk about the irony, the metaphors, the euphemisms, the oxymorons, the satire and the onomatopoeia he would write.

They reluctantly stood up to wake up the other boys, but when the door slid open Liam and Zayn were cuddled against the oven. Louis thought about how cute it would've been if Zayn didn't have his mouth wide open with a string of spit teasing the boys. Louis pulled out his phone to snap a picture for Zayn's next birthday cake. Harry let out a soft giggle that somehow woke Liam up. He stretched his legs and looked over to the thin boy against his side. Zayn's leg was around Liam's waist and his face on Liam's shoulder. The sight was almost endearing, but when Zayn woke up and realized what was happening he pulled apart.

"It's really cold," Liam explained standing up to brush off some dust from his pants. If no one mentioned the baking powder spread across his bum, you can't blame them because it was late, and they were trapped inside of a mall on Christmas.

"It is," Louis added, but his eyes were focused on the red spots that decorated Zayn's face. "Your turn to go out."

Harry and Louis settled next to each other as they used the sacks of sugar as pillows. They laid there until the night lulled them. Their soft snores surrounded the room. If Louis' hand ended up entangled with Harry's no one has to know.

Outside the door, Liam and Zayn sat beside each other with their backs against the glass pastry case. On the other side, people were running around trying to grab as much as they could. Behind this glass case, two boys sat down talking not knowing how perfect they were for each other. One architect and another with a thick desire for a nice house.

After Zayn heard of Liam's profession, he was determined to have a nice house. The noise outside would have been distracting if Liam wasn't so concentrated on Zayn's soft cupid's bow. The hairs surrounding it were too tempting to not be taken seriously. Inside of the kitchen, the quiet was a lullaby, but out here they needed to be awake. Zayn promised himself he would never work here again, but life it a funny thing.

"What's your dream house?" Zayn wasn't going to let this go no matter how desperate he sounded.

It may have been the way Zayn's lips moved or the way his eyes twinkled or the way his voice increased because of the excitement, but Liam promised at that moment that he would make this man a house. Not any generic neighborhood house, but a palace. This man deserved to be inside of a palace being fed fruit.

"I already told you; a glass house," Zayn knew this, but he needed to bring the topic back up because he didn't want to jump into telling Liam what his dream house would be like. "What about you?"

Zayn's body straightened up as he started to speak with enthusiasm, "I used to live in a small flat, and when I was in uni I had to share a worse one with Louis. And ever since then I promised myself I'd have an amazing house by the end of all of this. I read an article about functuay, and how the way your furniture is arranged can change the energy of your house. My house will have the most kick ass energy! Alright, so my house is this tall red building." He closed his eyes as he smiled picturing his dream house. Liam closed his eyes too to try to give the words a picture. "The house itself is three floors and a basement that's actually a pool. I want a glass wall that lets me look into the actual ground. It sounds silly, but in my head it's sick. I want it to be a kind of pool that starts where the stairs end. Like you don't even have to walk up to it, you just dive right in. Then on the first floor, I want that to be all entertainment and food. The kitchen has all black appliances with white cabinets. In the middle, there's a marble island, and surrounding it are black high chairs that look like half teacups. In the living room, there's a large television with surround sound. There are no couches, but instead a hole on the floor that contains a large hammock. However, there are bean bags in case people don't want to sit down on the floor hammock."

"My room will be all of the second floor. I want there to only be my room and a large bathroom, but I don't want a hallway or anything. Like when you go up the stairs I want there to be one door that leads straight into my room. My room would look like an L because the bathroom will be inside. It was it to have three glass walls with long blinds. I want a bed that's also in the floor. Then I want a built in trampoline. Then in the bottom part of the L, I want to have an open closet," he chuckled. "Inside of the closet, there's a secret door that leads to the third floor. In this floor, there's a complete art studio with white walls and one big window that shows the front of the house.

Liam's mind was going crazy thinking about all the things Zayn mentioned, but he was crazier about how tedious yet exhilarating it would be to make something like this. The structure itself would be easy, but the pool and floor parts would be a challenge. He decided when he opened his eyes and saw Zayn smiling to himself that he would make a blueprint for the house as soon as they got out.

"That sounds like a beautiful house," Liam complimented, but Zayn still had his eyes closed. "Hey," he put his hand on Zayn's lap. "I'd love to design the house for you, but you have to promise to let me swim in the pool whenever I please."

Zayn's eyes widened because this may have been the best thing that's ever happened. He thought how amazing it would feel to finally have his house. He could do what he wanted, and he could finally accomplish everything he's wanted. It's not that he only cared about the house because he also cared about his art. He may have cared more about his art than the house, but they went hand in hand, so it didn't matter which one came first. The art would give him enough extra money to build the house, or the house would inspire to make better art, which would lead to more money.

Zayn found him thighs wrapping Liam's waist crushing him between his arms. Liam's back found the ground when Zayn kept tightening the grip. Zayn kept mumbling thank yous, but Liam didn't push him away. Instead, Liam pulled Zayn closer because if Liam felt intoxicated by Zayn's cologne no one would know.

Zayn pulled back only to place his long fingers on Liam's jaw, "You don't understand how amazing you are." Zayn would never be able to pay Liam back if he did this. He could give him money, but paper would not equate to how grateful Zayn was because this was his end goal. That night he gave him a kiss on the cheek because this was the only thing he could give.

"You're welcome," Liam was too modest to accept how awesome he was. He knew that if it was one of his co-workers they'd decline the offer. And how could you say no to someone who had a soft red dot on their left eye? You couldn't say no to someone who perked at the word house.

Liam built things for a living, but not even he was as enthusiastic about a house like Zayn. Liam wrapped around the idea that it wasn't just a dull library. This house was Zayn's dream, and Liam was determined to make it. He would build the hell out of this house. Then, maybe he would fuck the hell out of Zayn in the bathroom with the blinds wide open; however, that night he convinced himself that that thought didn't occur.

Liam found a stack of playing cards under the cash register. Zayn remembers this deck. He and Louis left it there for emergencies for when there weren't any customers, and they needed to do something before they became insane. The cards had pictures of cats dressed as celebrities. They played until Zayn's realized that Liam was counting cards.

Zayn knew this trick because Louis showed him how to do it during college. He noticed how Liam made sure to keep the Ace of Spades on the bottom of the deck when he shuffled. Zayn pretended not to notice, so when Liam was ready to distribute the cards Zayn took them to cut them. His fingers brought the bottom card to the top as he cut it; Liam didn't notice this because he was distracted by the ornate tattoos on Zayn's left hand.

In the middle of a game of war, Louis and Harry walked out rubbing their eyes. They switched places. Liam and Zayn fell into a deep sleep after adjusting themselves. Zayn insisted that he was cold, so Liam laid down behind him, and wrapped his arms around Zayn's small waist as Zayn pushed his back flush against Liam's front. Their breathing became even in a matter of minutes.

Harry and Louis went back to the table behind the wall. They climbed under the table because it was something about the small space that made everything more intimate. It became darker when Louis carefully pulled just enough of the tablecloth over the edge of the table.

They sat there in the dark as Harry played with Louis palms. "I did a project about palmistry. It was the coolest thing I've ever researched," he informed.

Louis let the soft tips of Harry's fingers roam his palm. They followed every line and ran up along every finger. When Harry was done exploring Louis' palms he let out a harsh cackle. Louis looked up to where he felt Harry was sitting.

"Okay?" Louis gasped. "Is there something wrong with my future?"

"No, I just thought that it was funny because I don't remember anything about palmistry," they fell into synchronized laughter. "Sorry if you thought I could tell you your future."

Louis felt a warm burst in his tummy, so no, he couldn't be angry. Instead, he enclosed Harry's hands inside of his.

"You have some huge hands," Louis commented after feeling the size difference.

Harry wiggled his fingers and responded, "Maybe you have small hands?"

Louis shook his head, "Nope yours are huge."

Silence surrounded the two boys as they once again fell into each other. They were exploring each other's hands. This was another sense Harry wanted to heighten and improve before he lost the big one.

A soft whistle sound was coming out of Harry's nose, and Louis wanted to wrap his arms around Harry's neck because that was the most adorable thing he's ever heard. Under this dark table, Louis noticed things about Harry he didn't realize when the lights were on. He noticed how soft his hands were, how rings adorned each finger, how soft his hair was and how sharp his jawline actually was. In the dark, they found themselves exploring each other's exposed skin. Louis followed Harry's eyebrows and let his hands land on Harry's jaw.

As Louis explored Harry's face, Harry reciprocated the actions. Wherever Louis' hands went Harry's mimicked them. Harry closed his eyes and tried to see what his hands were feeling. He opened up his mental notebook and sketched the soft and harsh lines on Louis' face. The eyes were preinstalled in the image, but when he began adding the details he felt his heart swell. He never wanted to engrave a face to his memory this bad. It was something about the small and sharp details on Louis' face that made it almost impossible to forget.

To an outsider, this would've seemed creepy, but Louis understood that Harry wasn't always going to see, so he helped Harry figure out his face. He led Harry's hands after he realized what Harry was doing.

After moments of silence, Harry asked Louis why he wanted to write.

"When I was little we couldn't afford books, and the school never let me take any home. I hated it because my mum and my stepdad were always fighting. I would write to make up a new world. I wanted to fall into another universe. Did you ever read The Big Friendly Giant?" Louis felt Harry's shake his head. "Well, it was this silly tale about a giant taking this orphan girl and sometimes showing her a fun time. I know that's probably not what story wanted to teach, but I felt like writing was my BFG."

Harry's lips curled because what kind of person' inspiration was a kidnapping giant? Was Louis an actual person? Harry felt the swell in his heart increase. This 24-year-old man was real, and his hands were still on his jaw.

Louis scooted closer to Harry. "I want to write about you."

"Me?" Harry removed his hands from Louis and placed them over his chest. "I don't even do anything. I used to believe that I would one day live in the tallest tower and literally tower over everyone."

Louis giggled covering his mouth. This was the cutest thing he's heard all day. "This, this is why I want to write about you! You draw me in. You have this thing about you, and I want to put Harry in words. The tale of Harry-"

"Edward Styles," Harry added realizing Louis didn't even know his last name.

"The Harry Edward Styles story. Even your name sounds like royalty. It should be written in large letters across the sky or in beautiful gold cursive font across a burgundy cover."

"No, I think you should write about something more fictional. You could write about two boy band members who fall in love," Harry's eyes widened. "Then maybe they would have to hide it because the world is homophobic. Then- oh my god- you could make them into some deep bastards. They get matching tattoos, not like a lock and a key, but like one has an anchor and another has a rope. But then their managers or whatever they're called force them into doing some shitty things because they think that if the two boys came out the record sales would drop, but the fans are these super analytical geniuses. They see everything, and it would be this whole dramatic tale about how two closeted, star-crossed, twin flames have to endure some harsh things, but at the end, they live the happiest lives after they come out. And their supporters would be the coolest people, and they get to forever say that they knew it!" If the light had been on Louis would have seen how a twinkle that pushed past the misty fog surrounding Harry's eyes.

Louis laughed, "Harold, I want to write about you. And that story sounds so unrealistic. If I saw two blokes with split tattoos I wouldn't even question it. And their management would have to be pretty stupid if fans can see through it." Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist, "I want to write about you. You're like my muse- no, you are my muse."

Harry felt warm all around as he bit his lip to try to sustain the grin that wanted to come out. He let out a soft yes as he let his face split into a grin.

Harry's alarm went off again, but before they could climb out from under the table they heard Zayn curse.

"They left. Now we're going to die!" Zayn was pacing when Harry and Louis walked around the wall.

"Yes, wanker, I've been wanting to kill you since you pushed me into the pool last summer," Louis tackled Zayn. Zayn first mistake: questioning Louis' strength.

Zayn pushed Louis off and said, "I hate you now more than I did when I thought you left me. I would've left you if Liam wasn't so kind."

Liam smirked, but it was washed away when Harry glared at him. "Alright boys, I think we might as well just stay up together. It's four in the morning, and I don't want to keep taking hour naps. We might as well wait it out," Liam suggested.

Everyone agreed and that's how they ended up under a tablecloth fort with a deck of cards. They decided to play in teams. Louis and Zayn against Harry and Liam. To make the game more interesting, they decided each book won mean one piece of clothing lost by the other team.  
Liam couldn't concentrate because he kept wondering what Zayn's hands looked like when he painted. He thought about how they gripped the brush and guided the dripping paint onto the paper. Then he wondered how he used the tips to smudge the graphite across the blank areas. 

Zayn made sure to shuffle the cards because he wanted to see what Liam looked like without anything. If the finished project delivered like it did in his head, tonight would go be marked as one of the best nights of his life. He made sure to keep the big joker on the bottom. Then, when he handed Harry the deck to cut it he was glad the boy was too distracted trying to find the middle to even care about what went where. The mistake was that he cut the deck directly in the middle so the joker landed in Zayn's deck regardless.

"Okay are we ready?" Louis said. His voice was now raspy because he needed to sleep more.

A ripple of nods leads to everyone flipping the first card of their decks. Louis and Zayn won with the Queen of Hearts. One item off. Harry took off his jacket, and Liam took off one shoe. Liam was clever because he knew one meant one. As the time went by they strategically made every piece count.

Fifteen minutes later, and Louis was left in his blue boxers, black socks, and his white t-shirt; Zayn in his white briefs, jacket and a blue shirt; Harry in one sock and his jacket to cover his crotch; and Liam in red polka dot boxers. He ran out of clean adult underwear, sue him.

"Alright boys, looks like my joker beats your ace," Zayn said in an egregious American accent.

Harry gripped the part of the socks over his big toe and pulled it slowly trying to reveal each toe one by one. His squinting eyes never broke eye contact with Louis. "I'm a bad boy," he said attempting to not break into a giggle between the words. He really tried, so Louis gave him a grin in appreciation.

Liam pulled the table cloths down as he stood up to take off his boxers, but was stopped when Zayn stopped him, "New game!"

Zayn felt that tonight had to be a great night, so it would not end up with sharing Liam's body with two other blokes. He had to stop it because Liam's fingers were already inside the waistband.  
Harry was outraged because if he took off his own briefs (someone had to do it first) then his own teammate had to also because they were in this together. He pulled them down himself when he heard the sigh escape Liam's lips. There was a ripple of gasps.

Louis and Harry closed their eyes, but Zayn kept them wide open, maybe even wider than before. 

The sight was unmissable. Liam tried to cover up, but by then everyone had seen it. He pulled his boxers back up and tackled Harry. In the midst of embarrassment, he forgot that Harry wasn't wearing anything, but he didn't care because he was used to seeing Harry naked. Harry had an obsession with walking around naked in the flat. From Zayn and Louis' side, it looked like a well-made porn. Louis would buy it in Blu-Ray. Liam was pinning Harry down, but Harry was strong enough to flip them over. His milky skin was clashing with Liam's tan. The two wrestled until Louis' phone claimed to have no more battery to record. Zayn and Louis pulled the two apart.

A lot of strange things happened that night: they met, fought over cake, a bread burglar attacked Zayn, Harry realized Louis was worth engraving to memory, Louis realized Harry was worth writing about, Liam promised Zayn a house, and Liam and Harry wrestled with a piece of red polka dot boxers preventing them from making it the best video on Bang Bros.

They broke into a fit of laughter when a bright flashlight hit their eyes. The light contrasted the weak light of Harry's phone. They realized what this looked like to the four policemen standing at the door. There was one naked guy, two semi-naked, and one with red polka dot boxers. Liam was on top of Zayn and Harry on top of Louis. This looked strange. Louis only wishes he could zoom out to see exactly what this looked like from the top because this would be one of the climaxes in his story.

"Okay uh, sorry if we're interrupting something, but we got called because reports of people still in the building. We came as soon as we came. The snow stopped for a bit. We have a minimal window to get you all out of here."

The officer's face was flushed red. Zayn felt bad for the poor bloke. He had to tell four almost naked men to hurry and get dressed. His co-workers left when he started speaking. They went to find more people. The officer left the shop to give the boys time to get dressed.

Once they were done and had everything collected they stepped outside. The officers led them outside into a chilling breeze. The snow was trickling down in paucity. With each step, they took they marked the ground with proof that they were inside and that night happened.

When they were inside the police cars they gave the drivers their addresses. The boys didn't speak because outside it was a different story. They were no longer guarded by a barricade of black tables. Outside they risked homophobic insults. Even inside of the police car they didn't feel safe. That night they realized the only refuge was in a bakery. However, even in the bakery, they weren't safe. When people were inside the safest place was behind the wall. Hidden from everyone else they could be content.

The boys split up to their designated flats. They didn't exchange phone numbers because they were each others for that night. They weren't sure if this was something they would carry outside of the bakery. Inside their feelings were raw. Liam promised Zayn a house, but outside a man building a single man a house would be suspicious because that was an unspoken rule. They bid their goodbyes as they were being split.

Two days later the rush of that night started to wash off. The boys returned to their lives, but that night dangled in the back of their minds. It wasn't until two days after that it hit them all. It hits them all at the same time. None of them was hit in the same way, but it did come. It came on the twenty-sixth at midnight. It came when life thought they needed it. Life was a funny thing.  
It wasn't until Zayn was washing his hair that he realized that he never gave Liam his number. His dream of having his house was swallowed by the arsehole that is life. Life's a bitch Zayn thought. It teased him with the idea of actually having a house but then ripped it. Had it been in a different town and a different era Liam could have made him his house.

Louis didn't realise that he didn't have Harry's number until he opened his notebook to write. He only had bits of stories of Harry, but he didn't have the stories that mattered. He didn't have the embarrassing crushes stories, the cheek-pinching mom, the annoying classmates, the first date disaster, the ripped socks or the terrible teacher. It wasn't until Louis realised how empty his notebook was that he accepted the fact that he would have to spend the night fabricating Harry's life or writing the boy band story.

It wasn't until Harry was trying to read the instructions on his shampoo bottle that he realised that he didn't have Louis' number. He didn't get enough of those eyes. He forgot what shape eyebrows Louis had by the time he wrapped a towel around his waist. When he laid in his bed he realised that those eyes would be looking at futile things until Harry found him because eyes like those should be engraved on everyone's mind.

Liam found himself sketching as much of Zayn's house when he realised that he didn't have Zayn's number. He forgot about what floor he wanted the art studio in. He didn't know where he could put the floor hammock because Zayn didn't mention it. He couldn't call Zayn because there were no numbers for the name. Liam started sketching as much as he remembered, but somewhere in the process he started adding his own ideas. He adds a full window wall in the art studio. By the end, it became more his than Zayn's.

It wasn't until they weren't together that they realised they needed to be. In those 10 hours, they became attached because life's a bitch, and it does this all the time. It gives only to take.

It wasn't until their phones rang three years later at noon that they realised how much they truly needed each other during those past 1070 days.


	2. Three years later

Eve's Bakery held a celebration in honor of the boys for protecting the bakery three years later. She attempted to hold it the year after, but the mall was under severe reconstruction after the destruction left by the snowstorm. 

The morning after when the storm stopped, all shop owners arrived to find missing merch from their stores. Burberry no longer had a male section. The once stylish mannequins were found outside the store missing limbs. It made no sense to anyone about why someone would want to take plastic limbs, but no one knew of the apocalypse that went on inside.

The bakery was the only place safe from everyone. It was the only one that had everything inside. The boys didn't take any food or drinks. Next door food was missing from stockrooms, shelves, refrigerators, and Joe had to shut the sub shop down. Many stores shut down a year later. The mall was risking foreclosure, but they received a private donation two months before. They were able to keep the mall up. They tried to bring old and new customers to the mall, but there was a new one built on the other end of town. The mall suffered after that night, but two years later they were blooming.

She called the boys to honor them. She knew Louis stayed in Doncaster, but Zayn moved to America to become an accountant for a recording company. Liam and Harry found a flat in the Northern part of Algeria. Liam was hired by an African construction company. He realised that night that he did not want to spend his life building libraries. So, he spent the next three years building homes, hospitals and markets. Harry no longer could see from his left eye, but the school kids helped him around. He helped to teach reading to a class of 15. Those children were the most devoted people he'd ever met. 

Louis wrote.

The ceremony was held on December 17. Eve prepared four cakes. Each one had pictures of the boys and hand-made miniature sculptures. The wall was knocked down, and Eve added a lace-print, wall divider

The party started at 6, but by 7 Louis was the only one there. He tried to look for Harry, but Harry was an illusion. He had no school records, work records, medical records or police records. Not that Louis begged his mum, sisters and an annoyed Zayn to help. 

Zayn looked for Liam through social medias. He didn't want to search like Louis. It would be hypocritical if he went to Louis' extremities. Liam wasn't a media freak, so the search ended up being pointless. 

Louis left 20 messages on Zayn's phone. The night was quiet as everyone waited for the other boys to arrive. Liam and Harry took a flight the night they found about the celebration. Zayn was supposed to arrive that morning, but his flight was delayed. The worst thing was that Zayn was irritated. He planned the flight two days after the phone call because he wanted to see the boys, but his boss wouldn't let him go earlier.

An hour later, Liam walked in with Harry. Harry's hair was now running long and curly behind his back. Soft scruff lined his jaw, and Louis may have died for a few seconds. He was wearing a black and white floral dress shirt with matching pants. Only two buttons were done exposing his broad, toned chest. The view was captivating; unfortunately, it was ruined by Zayn's hug.

Zayn also let his hair grow out. The previous silver strands now hid inside of a bun. The sides of his hair were short, and his face no longer covered by misplaced hairs. His eyes looked tired yet as beautiful as always. 

Zayn's show caused everyone to turn around. The two boys were tight in each other's arms, despite their recent visit to Mexico. Louis knew what Zayn was doing, though. They didn't really miss each other because they spent two months together. This was the first time they'd seen each other in three weeks. There was not enough time to be missing each other. Zayn was doing this for Liam. Zayn had an obsession with being dramatic. He always wanted people to worry about him. It was endearing yet annoying. 

"Zayn, Louis," a voice called out. Everyone around them seemed to stop. The world gravitated towards the four boys. 

Harry, followed Liam. Everyone waited to see what they'd do. Harry engulfed Louis in his arms and whispered, "I missed you."

The problem was that Harry didn't know the works of the town. He had moved in with Liam after uni, so they didn’t know what it was like. Louis and Zayn grew up with rumors of their knitted relationship. Harry didn't know the way people gossiped or the way people made biased assumptions. Their hug lasted longer than acceptable, and mumbles started to surround the place.

The mumbling may not have only been for Harry and Louis but also for Zayn and Liam. Zayn managed to jump into Liam. They were wrapped around each other. Eve understood, so she intervened. She started distracting everyone by announcing the new cake flavor dedicated to the boys. It was a chocolate, vanilla, marble cake topped with almond slices. The flavor was meant to represent the argument they had. Louis told his mom everything that happened that night, and she couldn't help but share it with Eve. 

The boys finally let go when Eve asked them to come to the front. Zayn and Louis were special to her, but when she finally met Liam and Harry, she felt like the four of them could easily split her heart. 

They went up to the front where Eve was presenting them with handmade metals and a slice of the Larry Mayne cake. She turned to them after seeing their hands full and said, "I am so grateful for you guys. If it wasn't for you, we would've gone out of business. I've seen plenty of the same people who helped start this mall have to leave because that night left their businesses devastated. Once again everyone, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Harry Styles."

Everyone clapped, but when Harry turned to Louis the clapped were swallowed by silence. Harry’s eyes knew where to find the blue. Harry let a whimsical grin play on his face as he radiated the love he felt for Louis. In this town, you don't just look at a person of your same gender like that. This wasn't something people approved of, so when Harry turned towards the crowd it made him feel uncomfortable. 

They expressed their gratitude to Eve and the police who came in to save them. Louis tried to say jokes to lighten the mood, but the crowd was too repulsed by Harry’s grin to properly laugh.

Zayn led the boys to the table behind the wall divider, but not without everyone making sure to express their suspicion. Behind the wall divider, they all they had was themselves. 

"That was kinda weird," Harry giggled as he took his seat across from Louis. 

The other boys turned to him, but Zayn was the one to inform him, "Harry, love, you don't just go around looking at people like that. I know you didn't mean to, or maybe you did but not here." 

Louis looked down. He never had anyone look at him that way. It was a desirable look; however, it couldn’t happen in front of everyone. Harry had looked at him like that’s all he could ever see. Harry’s misty green was tied to Louis’ cerulean blue. Louis felt bad because he didn’t want to crush Harry’s bubble, but some things are not acceptable in this town. 

Harry’s eyes were now looking at his hands. The green no longer tied to the blue. “I didn’t know that back in Cheshire everyone was open to a lot of things. Sorry, I guess I’m not a true Donny.” 

The boys shrugged off the situation. Instead, they began talking about the past 3 years. Harry and Liam talked about how beautiful the African culture is, and how excited they were to learn. Zayn talked about America, and how many celebrities he got to meet. He skipped over the part where Louis visited him, and they shared a room with Gael García Bernal. He also skipped over the multiple Liam look-alikes he invited to his apartment every Saturday night. 

“So, Louis what has life given you?” Harry leaned in. Harry wasn’t interested in America or any of the stories Liam had to share because he was there. Harry was mostly interested in Louis. Liam didn’t let Harry contact Louis. Liam repeated that it wasn’t serious. He said that night was facetious. 

Liam’s first love left him for his Spanish teacher, so if Liam was a bit bitter he had every reason.

Louis looked down smiling at the piece of cake sitting on his fork. Louis didn’t remember anything relevant. He thought about the twins graduation, but that didn’t equate to what the other boys did. Louis stayed at home most of the time writing about fictional Harry. He wasn’t going to admit that he spent the past three years creating a perfect Harry or at least what he hoped a relationship with Harry would look like.

“Lou,” Zayn squeezed his thigh. 

“Sorry, uh, I didn’t do much,” his eyes widened as he gasped, “I know! I went to this party with my old friend, Stan, and it was fun. I think we saw Leonardo DiCaprio, but maybe we were wasted.” 

Zayn and Liam gravitated to each other holding their own enclave conversation. Harry’s eyes encouraged Louis to continue. Even though Louis didn’t say much, Harry was intrigued to simply hear Louis talk. 

“Did anything else happen?” Harry propped his elbows on the table around the forgotten cake. 

Louis looked around in hopes of remembering something. He looked over to the wall divider and bit his lip. “I had some of my short stories published,” he shrugged in hopes of sounding interesting enough for a man who spent three years in a beautiful country doing something important. 

Harry’s eyes widened, and his face was split into a large grin. “That’s great, Lou! Can I read one? Would you share it with me? Could I give you my email address? That’s amazing news,” Harry’s rambling caused Louis to lean over and place his hand over Harry’s. 

“Thanks, and I’ll gladly share it with you,” Louis grinned.

The two were staring at each other taking note of the changes. Louis’ face was full with scruff, and it was the most beautiful thing Harry had seen. Bags hung under his eyes, but they made him look more attractive. Harry knew they were because he must have spent late nights writing. Or maybe he had been like Harry and didn’t actually get any sleep. Louis’ hair grew and curled at the bottom around his neck. He had a small piercing on his right ear; Harry wanted to know the story because Louis didn’t seem like the piercings type of person. Harry squinted to try to see the color decorating Louis’ wrist. A strip with a clover, heart, spade, and a diamond. 

“When did you get this?” Harry asked pointing at the wrist tattoo.

Louis beamed at the ink on his wrist. He traced over the spade and said, “I got it done a month after the storm. I wanted to have something for that night. And I think I was drunk so - as Stan tells it- I wouldn’t stop talking about the game of cards, so he told me I should get it tattooed. I honestly don’t remember it happening; I just remember having it.” 

Harry let out a cackle that caused Liam and Zayn to turn around. “Maybe I should get something tattooed, too.”

Zayn shook his head, “Are you telling the story about the tattoo?” Louis nodded while biting his lip. “You should’ve seen him when he first showed me. He was piss drunk when I was leaving. He followed me all the way to the airport to show me the tattoo. Stan really tried to stop him, but we figured it made for a funny video. He wouldn’t stop showing everyone. He even stopped a pregnant lady to tell the baby bump about his tattoo.”

Everyone laughed as Louis covered his face with his hands. Zayn must have really hated him because the deal was to never tell that story and delete the video forever. Harry’s eyes were hugged by crinkles, and Liam was wheezing. It wasn’t that funny, Louis thought. 

“Okay, anyways, enough about my embarrassing story,” Louis was about to ask Liam about Africa when Eve came around the wall divider to remind the boys that the store was closing in a few minutes. 

“We can close the story if that’s okay with you,” Zayn suggested. They needed to stay inside to catch up because once they passed the doors they could no longer entertain each other will tales. 

Eve agreed to Zayn’s proposal and walked back to put away the food leaving the boys alone. Everyone was silent thinking about what would happen. Liam thought about having to return to Africa. Zayn thought about returning to work. Harry thought about leaving Louis. Louis thought about returning to writing faux stories of Harry.

“I don’t even have your phone numbers,” Louis was the first to break the silence. 

The boys agreed, and soon phones were being passed around the table. Louis took a selfie on Harry’s phone, but Harry decided to take a random picture of Louis when he was talking about the fight he saw at the grocery store. Louis always told stories with his body. He was an enthusiastic speaker, and maybe that’s why when Harry snapped the picture Louis had his arms up like he was mimicking an explosion. The picture was an exact representation of what Louis was in Harry’s mind. Louis was a living animation. It was the way Louis used his body to communicate that made Harry’s heart beat faster. 

When Eve bid her goodbyes the boys felt a weight off their shoulders. Alone they could be who they were. Louis could bring down his wall to let Harry in, and Zayn could inch closer to Liam. The boys split up to catch up better. Liam and Zayn went behind the counter, and Louis and Harry stayed behind the wall divider.

“You know, I have money, a great job, and these really nice shoes, but I don’t have a nice house,” Zayn looked up at Liam with a playful grin. 

The house was not forgotten but altered. Liam was excited to show Zayn the design he created, but he was scared because it wasn’t what Zayn said. Liam forgot the details two days after that night. The blueprint contained the main elements of what Zayn said, but with small things Liam wanted in his own house. Zayn’s dream house became their house. 

 

“I did make a blueprint, but I couldn’t remember everything,” Liam intertwined his fingers with Zayn’s. “I missed you. It was something about being on a different continent that made me want something permanent. In Africa, everyone was so united. There were fights amongst villages, but everyone was one. You don’t understand the love they have for each other. That’s something I don’t see here. When Harry and I came home everyone gave us looks because we went grocery shopping together. A mom stopped me to ask if I even cared about family values. How do you respond to that without insulting the lady in front of her children?” 

“America wasn’t any better if I’m being honest,” Zayn played with Liam’s fingers. “They passed a law that allows marriage, and it was almost like that made everything worse! There were riots and shootings.”

Liam brought Zayn closer to him, “In here, you have me. Out there, we have each other. You don’t understand how much I missed you. For three years, you were what I thought about when I saw the stars in the sky. I’ve never met something like you. You’re like this negative charge and my positive charge is attracted to you!”

Zayn bent over laughing. He placed his head on his knees as he let the laughter pass. “That was terrible! Are you trying to tell me that you want to stick your positive in my negative?”

They split into a fit of giggles and silent laughter. At first, it was loud, but soon nothing came out. They reached the point in the laughter meter where all they could do was open their mouths and let the silent laughter escape their lips. 

The space between the boys was minimal because behind the wall divider Louis and Harry were snickering about what Liam said. They were listening to what the boys were saying. Louis suggested eavesdropping to avoid the inevitable. He missed Harry, a lot.

“What’s happened since we left?” Harry said after the effect wore off.

“You think I know everything? I don’t even leave my house enough to know the gossip,” Louis shifted to be directly in front of Harry.

Harry squinted his eyes, more than normal, “Lou…”

Louis giggled covering his mouth, “Okay, so did you ever hear about Ms. Robins?” Harry nodded biting his lip to suppress a grin. “So, when I was at the grocery store about a year ago, I heard that her husband left her for some random lady.”

Harry’s mouth fell open as he covered it. This let Louis admire how long his fingers were. “No,” Harry said in disbelief. 

‘Yes, then I heard from mum that Ms. Robins followed them in France, and outside of small coffee shop they fought. I bet it was insane! I hope Ms. Robins lost the fight because she failed me, twice,” Louis’ eyes narrowed as he remembers the lectures he got from his mum. 

They spent ten minutes talking about the neighborhood gossip until Louis remember what happened six months ago. Two-year twelves were caught behind the school’s bleachers. Some people said they were doing indignant things, others said they were simply kissing. Louis believed it was nothing serious because if anyone knew anything, it was that you keep your sex life away from the public eye, especially if you’re gay. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed as he remembered what everyone was saying. Grown couples speaking down on boys who still didn’t even know the pains of bills. Louis was playing with his hands as he slipped into his thoughts. How could adults treat kids like that? Instead, they should’ve been encouraging. He felt a knot in his stomach as he remembered his neighbor use the f-word to express her hatred.

He was brought back by a ringed hand gripping his knee. He stared at the hand and realised that he was behind a wall divider inside of a bakery inside of a closed mall. He wasn’t outside. He wasn’t clenching his fists at the pizza shop down the street trying to refrain from punching old ladies who have no business insulting innocent boys. He wasn’t at the library gripping the table to avoid throwing a computer at a group of disgusting men who could not stop using the f word to refer to two boys. He felt a drop of salty liquid hit his lips. He licked them away to remove any evidence. He wasn’t going to return to this. He needed to be strong because tonight was about learning if Harry was an actual thing. 

“Hey,” Harry whispered placing a hand over Louis’ jaw. The gesture was tender, and Harry’s eyes gently fell into Louis’ path. They were once again in each other’s thoughts. The proximity allowed Harry to properly digest the hurt in Louis’ eyes.

After moments of no response, Harry called out to Louis again. Louis was in torpor, and Harry seen this state before when he was teaching students. Sometimes when something traumatic happens in someone’s life they can slip out of reality. Something triggered Louis, and Harry knew what he needed to do. He reached over to the table and picked up the cup of tea. He gently opened Louis’ fist placing the cup on his palm. Harry started rubbing Louis’ forehand while mumbling sweet nothings. Harry reminded Louis how beautiful he was; how his eyes were their own reality; how his tattoo was the sickest thing ever; how soft his skin was; and how much he mattered to Harry. It wasn’t until Harry placed a delicate kiss on Louis’ wrist that Louis blinked. 

“Sorry,” Louis apologized taking a sip from his tea and blinking in an attempt to moisten his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I guess I need to talk about it,” Louis tried to laugh, but it was caught in his throat. “These boys were caught behind the bleachers. The town had some of the most flagrant language I’d ever heard. It wasn’t even anything serious. They were just kissing. I have seen couples having sex behind the old bowling alley. I don’t understand how a simple peck could lead to complete superfluous behavior.” 

Harry let his head fall, “You know, that’s something I’ve always hated about this town. I obviously don’t know much, but I have heard stories here and there. I never thought it was serious. You know?” Louis nodded and returned the teacup back to the table. “I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like. No one deserves to be mistreated, especially kids.”

“When I was in school, I had this thing with one of the other drama heads. We didn’t label anything or even acknowledge each other in school. We’d wait until everyone left the school and meet in the teacher’s bathroom on the third floor, the one with the leaking toilets. No one went in there. We never did anything more than talk. We talked about teachers, students, suckish homework, home, music, anything that would come out of our mouths. It wasn’t until Ms. Robins went in there that we feared everything. In that bathroom, we could talk about anything because no one saw it. Everything is permissible if it’s behind closed doors. We begged her not to talk. She failed us both for two years. That was her way of no talking.”

“I always wanted to change that about this town. At one point, everyone thought me and Zayn were a thing. They started rumors about how they’d seen me sucking Zayn off in his car; he didn’t have a car. Some of the wrestlers said they saw us fucking in the showers; neither of us did sports or took P.E.,” Louis laughed at the assiduous insults he endured. They were almost hilarious when Louis thought about it. The contemptuous students didn’t even think about what they said. It was almost like idiotic phrases were naturally waterfalling out of their mouths. 

“They’re wrong, you know,” Harry picked Louis’ face up to look directly into his eyes. “You’re fucking amazing.” The placid moment was interrupted when they heard an echo of moans. 

“What the actual fuck?” Louis whispered. The sounds were intensifying as they walked around the wall divider. “Oh-”

“Oh-”

“Yes,” Liam moaned. 

Both Harry and Louis were afraid to peek over the counter. Liam hit his climax as they heard a loud pop. Zayn hummed as he brought his lips to Liam’s.

“Business is business,” Louis said leaning against the counter. 

Liam slapped his hands over his pants, and Zayn slid back. They were trying to distance themselves. Louis and Harry made moaning sounds. The two boys on the ground shared the same red. 

“Oh, Zaddy,” Harry hummed. He pulled Louis by his shirt and let his body fall into Louis’ much smaller one. “Take me all in your mouth.”

“Like this?” Louis put a finger in his mouth. 

“Ha ha,” Zayn spat. He stood up adjusting his hair. They may have forgotten to mention the splatters of cum on Zayn’s hair. 

After they finished mocking Liam and Zayn, Louis suggested they go to his place since it was the only option, and Louis wasn’t going to let them sleep in a musty hotel room. They locked up the bakery and headed out. Louis drove them back to his place, and the boys were almost fainting at the beauty.

After Louis’, multiple, publications he could afford a much bigger house. The outside was a garden filled with faux plants because he couldn’t keep anything alive other than himself. The door had a similar design to the wall divider at Eve’s. Inside he had black leather couches surrounding a circular, glass coffee table. A TV sat on top of a black table. Underneath the table was a set of gaming consoles. The kitchen was small and cabin-like with hand draw teacups, and a shot glass belonging to David Beckham that Louis’ won after winning a bet. 

He brought out joggers and t-shirts from his room to make everyone more comfortable. Liam and Zayn denied the offer; instead, changing into their own clothes. Harry took a pair of black joggers and a white t-shirt. They fit snug, but that only made Louis’ heart swell at the sight. Liam and Zayn shared the spare room. Louis offered his room to Harry, but Harry insisted they share the bed. 

They lain on the bed staring at the silly glow in the dark stickers Louis’ sisters added when he first moved in. Since Louis was dramatic, he had a silk cover over the four bed posts. The white room was covered with mirrors and post-it notes. Some had drawings of pointless things Louis drew, and others had story ideas Louis would get at random times. He made sure to keep a stack of post-its in every room. This room had the green stack. 

Harry looked around and saw blobs of green, so he stood to figure out what they were. He walked around the room following the post-it trail. He’d laugh at the random penises and grin at the smutty ideas. “Or the one where boy one gets a semi during a dinner date after boys two calls him his spouse,” Harry’s eyes were wrapped in crinkles because this 27-year-old man thought about a story where the word spouse is a turn-on. “Harry Edward Styles marries Louis William Tomlinson: The Royal Family,” Louis shot up from the bed to snatch that one. He folded it and slipped it into a random drawer. 

“Maybe we should sleep?” Louis said frantically as he trailed behind Harry. “No, not that one!”

They spent five minutes of playful banter. Harry would read out loud all the ones with his name, and Louis would snatch them.

“Harry Styles the man with the most beautiful eyes makes babies with Louis and they have kids with pulchritudinous eyes.” “The Dream Team: Larry Stylinson” “Louis gets abducted and Harry saves him” “Louis develops Stockholm Syndrome after Harry kidnaps him” ”Harry proposes with gum wrappers like in that commercial” “Louis gets lost in a forest and Harry is a mystical unicorn that saves him” “Harry teaches Louis Palmistry” “Lou joins a cult” “Louis changes classes, and Harry is his sexy, young teacher” “Louis sucks Harry off in a storage closet” 

Louis had to tackle Harry in order to get him to stop. Harry almost choked from his adorable cackles. Louis had his legs around Harry’s waist as he tried to cover Harry’s lips. Louis was becoming desperate because his stories were meant to be private. Harry wasn’t supposed to know that his publications were about alternative universes where they were together. He wasn’t supposed to know about how in each story Harry was Haydée, and Louis was Leo. However, Louis wasn’t mad. He was glad that he could finally get insight. He wanted Harry to correct him.

“Those are classic,” Harry said in a raspy voice. 

Louis was directly above him, and the best thing was that Harry could see the shadows of Louis’ eyelashes. From this angle, Harry could see the way Louis’ chest rose and dropped from the amount of energy he used to knock Harry down. 

“What?” Louis asked, feeling dazed.

“You” 

“You”

Harry closed his eyes to try to put Louis together in his mind. He saw the blue, the eyelashes, the scruff and the fringe. When he opened his eyes Louis was closer than before. Their noses bumped, but Louis pulled back.

“We should be asleep. I’m sure you all have to catch a flight back,” Louis stood up and helped Harry.

Harry refused to help Louis. He let Louis pick him up. Louis was sliding back as he tried to help Harry up. The smaller boy was almost knocked over when Harry stood abruptly. 

“Bastard,” Louis mumbled when he fumbled. 

 

When they returned to their spots on the bed Louis told Harry the story of the glow in the dark galaxy on his ceiling. Harry complimented the usage of the stars to match the post-its; that received a smack on the arm. 

They gravitated towards each other as they once again studied each other’s face. All Harry wanted to do was look at Louis. He wanted to spend the rest of his life admiring the shades, angles, shapes and tones adorning Louis’ face. Their hands found their ways to each other.

“This town needs to have a good example of what a gay couple is,” Harry mumbled. “All they know is from assumptions. They think about what’s shown on TV, but the movie industry is biased, xenophobic, homophobic, racist, anti-black and anti-semitic. They need to have a real life example.”

Louis hummed in consensus. He always thought the town just needed some didactic lessons because they were ignorant. However, Louis didn’t feel the part.

“You write! Why don’t you write something that will change their minds?” Harry propped his body on his elbow as he zeroed in on Louis. His body overcasting Louis’. “Why don’t you write a love story about a gay couple?”

I tried, but you didn’t give me your number, Louis thought. “Sure, but I want to write about you.”

Three years later, and Harry still couldn’t accept that someone wanted to write a story about his life. “Okay, but only if I end up with you.”

“Always,” Louis grinned.

They once again fell into each other’s gravitation. Louis let Harry dominate his lips. Harry kissed like he had only one mission. The kiss was laconic, but it was auspicious. In that room, they made a silent promise to change the town. They were going to turn it around because no child should have surreptitious romances. 

“What I don’t understand is that if whatever someone does in their bed doesn’t ruin someone else’s life then why does it matter? I mean did our kiss kill a dozen babies? Did Zayn’s blowjob blow up an orphanage? No, then why does it matter?” It was late, and Louis hit his most creative hours.

“I get it; some people are the absolute worst,” Harry said inching closer to Louis. 

“We need to do something because no one deserves that.”

They lain under the green glow in the dark stars as they devised a plan. They were going to publicly come out, then show everyone that gays are not harmful. They were going to go on dates. It may have been the sleepy daze that brought up the plan, but the next morning they would forget it and return to their designated paths. 

Inside of Louis’ spare room, Liam and Zayn talked about the possible places to build their house. They wasted the hours of the night compromising on where the art studio would be, and if Liam was allowed in there. They talked about where the glass wall would be. Liam argued it should be facing the East so the could see sunrises, but Zayn rebutted it would be best in the West because of the sunsets. They agreed on having the window on the North or South side where they could get an even split of both. They agreed Chicago would be a fun place to build it. It had violence, but it didn’t have harsh homophobia. They could live comfortably on the Gold Coast, Bridgeport, Canaryville, the West, and even the South. They just wanted to be together. They promised to look for a place as soon as possible. Zayn knew they had a partner company in Chicago where he could transfer to. The plans dragged into the sunrise. They scheduled flights to Chicago after getting dressed. Zayn left a note, and they were gone.

Louis and Harry didn’t wake up until noon. Harry woke Louis up with a soft kiss on his forehead. Every morning, Harry worried that he’d no longer see. He was afraid of the darkness following him out of his dreams. This morning, however, delivered so much light the darkness was a myth. Bright sun rays were peeking through the sheer curtain, and Louis’ eyes were delightful when they were attempting to push through heavy eyelids. When they finally lined with Harry’s everything was right. 

The plan was forgotten when Harry suggested making breakfast. He bragged about the different foods he learned to make in Africa; Louis didn’t really pay attention. He was flustered by Harry’s back; the way the muscles flexed as he moved around the kitchen trying to find spices was entertaining. Louis sat on the island as he admired Harry’s handiwork. 

When Harry was done he sat a plate on Louis’ lap. He grinned at the boy on top of the counter. The morning was quiet. It was like the bakery, but they didn’t risk anything here. There were futile noises, but Harry and Louis were concentrated on each other. It was like their senses were designed for each other. Louis’ eyes made for Harry’s; Harry’s ears made to listen to Louis’ soft hums; Louis' fingers made to push Harry’s hair away from his eyes; Harry’s tongue made to fit with Louis’. 

The plate was disregarded next to Louis’ thigh as Harry took the spot between them. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ waist as Louis arched his back to close any space. Louis’ legs were wrapped around Harry’s waist. They fell into each other. Their lips and breathing were synchronized. Their hands exploring each other. 

Harry felt a twitch between his legs. He pulled back to grin at Louis. Louis didn’t need to look to know that Harry had a semi that matched his own. They giggled, but they weren’t going to take care of that. They agreed to wait until everything else was okay. Neither of them wanted a one night stand or a quickie. The way they fit with each other was too right for a morning blowjob. They silently promised to wait. 

“I heard there was a meeting today at the school about what they should do to the students,” Louis mentioned washing away the leftover food from the plate.

Harry stood behind Louis wrapping his arms around his waist, “We should crash it.” 

However, they weren’t prepared for that, so they opted for going grocery shopping. Louis really needed to buy more food. He had been living off noodles. Harry wasn’t going to let him kill himself with toxic foods. 

Two hours later, they were parking outside of the grocery store. Harry was wrapped in a layer of Louis’ biggest clothes. He tried to wear jeans, but the smaller boy’s jeans were not going up his thighs. Harry settled for a blue pair of joggers, a hoodie, and his own boots. The combination was uncomfortable, but it did its job: keep him warm.

They walked inside while Louis pushed a shopping cart.

“So how’s this going to work?” Louis asked leaning against the cart. 

“Let’s split up? I’ll go get what I think you should be eating, and you grab what you normally take,” Harry found a cart for himself. 

They agreed to meet by the dairy products in fifteen. 

Louis was trying to reach for a can of sun dried tomatoes when he felt a set of hands around his waist. He was lifted off the ground. He knew it was Harry because of the dramatic clicking of his boots. He picked up the can and was put back on the floor. 

If Louis hated anything it was people assuming he couldn’t do things on his own because of his height. He hated being man-handled. It was humiliating, so when he turned to Harry he wasn’t going to let this beautiful God get away lifting him up like a puppet. “I could’ve done it on my own,” He pressed a finger on Harry’s chest.

“I know, but you were struggling, and I didn’t want you to fall over, knock all the stuff down, and then you’d have to pay for everything you dropped,” Harry moved his cart to Louis’ to let a group of women around. 

“I don’t need help to pick up a can of tomatoes.”

“Sorry,” Harry said bringing his hands behind his back. 

Louis’ heart stung at the image in front of him. He had a man with sparkly boots and his joggers apologizing. What life choices did he make to bring him to this point in his life? “It’s fine,” Louis wanted to get Harry to stop pouting. It wasn’t a blatant pout, but the droop of Harry’s bottom lip was unavoidable. 

“Need any more help?” Harry’s eyes shot up to look at Louis, or at least where he thought his eyes were. Harry looked at the general outline of Louis.

As they roamed the pasta section, they heard a group of women commenting Harry’s boots. Louis smiled to himself because he was here in a store with that boot wearing giant. Harry kicked Louis’ gently only to confirm Louis’ own thoughts. Then, they heard Louis’ name.

“He was with Louis, Johannah’s kid,” a lady with a stroller said in a failed whisper. 

“I heard they couldn’t stop looking at each other during the celebration yesterday. Poor Johannah, she has to deal with all those kids, and her oldest son decides he wants to be gay. What a shame. That kid had some real talent.” 

“Do you think those stories are about Harry?”

“Absolutely,” They walked towards the cash register.

Louis’ body was hot. His fists were clenched and his lips pulled tight together. He was angrier with himself for thinking this was even a good idea. He knew people loved to talk. He had 27 years of knowledge of how the town operates. He knew this was inevitable, but it was something about hearing the words vocally expressed that made his stomach turn. He wanted to forget about the food and get out as soon as possible, but he was with Harry, and Harry didn’t deserve to be abandoned in a store. 

“They're just grumpy old horny moms,” Harry reassured. 

Louis let out a soft huff. It wasn’t much, but those words made Louis feel better. “I know, but I just hate the way they talk. They’re not allowed to speak my mom’s name. They cannot blame her for me.”

“I know. Should we get out of here? Maybe we can go to the next town over and get the food there?”

They left the two carts abandoned in the pasta isle. They were inside the car in a matter of minutes. They waited for the car to heat up before Louis pulled out of the parking lot. 

Louis wanted to cool down before driving for more than an hour, so they returned to Louis’ house. The house was warm in contrast to the below zero wind chills outside. They took off the layers of clothing to sit on the couch. Harry laid down with his back pressed on the armrest. He left enough room for Louis to sit between his legs. 

“I’ve been wanting to move for so long,” Louis mumbled. “I picked this house because it was so far from everyone else, and it has this fence. It gets to stay in here all day, and not have to worry about what anyone outside has to say.”

Harry replied with a soft kiss on Louis’ temple. 

“I thought that if I stayed isolated, then no one would bother me. I mean, if they can’t see me they can’t say anything, right?” Louis was talking more to himself than Harry. “I want to move.”

“I don’t think Liam is going to go back to Africa, and I can’t stay there by myself. I can’t even make out your tattoo from here,” Harry chuckled, but his tone returned to its seriousness. “ I wouldn’t mind sharing a place with you. I stay here for a bit, then we can see how well we work?”

Louis tilted his head back to meet his blue with Harry’s green. It was spontaneous, but damn it Louis needed real stories and someone. The house worked to keep everyone out, but Louis still needed someone. The hallways seemed to only have enough room for Louis, and the bed shrunk every night. Harry’s presence would add space to the house. The hallways and bed would start to expand with Harry. 

Louis bit his lip and nodded. 

Two weeks later Harry was rolling over to kiss Louis’ nose. It was five in the morning, and Liam and Zayn were returning. Harry wanted to make an exceptional dinner. Ever since the store incident, they only shop separately. Louis buys toiletries, and Harry does groceries. It only works that way. 

“Can you pass me the red powder? It says crushed red pepper?” Harry wouldn’t tell Louis, but could only see his hand in detail if it was pressed to his nose. His vision was escaping him every day, but every day he saw a bit more of Louis. Every night he would dream about blue eyes. They were finally all he could perfectly see. Louis’ face was slowly becoming a piece of his brain. The eyes dominated majority of it, but the rest had to find space. 

They spend the whole day cleaning and cooking. Harry cooked with taste, smell and feeling. He was accustomed to the kitchen. He knew where the wooden floor was raised; where the spoons were; where Louis kept his spices; where the broken chair was; where to keep his hands away from; where the flames came from; and where Louis loved to stand to watch him cook. 

Louis stood on the other end of the island to watch Harry’s body dominate the kitchen. It was mesmerizing to watch this dopey man glide through the kitchen. Outside Harry would stumble on everything, but in here it was like the kitchen moved with Harry. He knew where to add the ingredients, and if Louis learned what proper food was it was all because of Harry.

After Louis set the plates down over the lace tablecloth, Harry ran his fingers down Louis’ back landing on his waste. Harry's face rested on Louis’ shoulder. Louis let his body fall into Harry. It had only been two weeks, but it worked. They flowed with each other. Louis wrote all day while Harry cleaned the house to sit next to Louis listening to Louis’ fingers push down the keyboard. 

Harry may have loved Louis’ noises more than his skin. Harry wouldn’t tell Louis, but when Louis was writing he made noises. Louis would hum in approval, or let out soft gasps. When Louis was writing it was like Harry could feel the words on his skin. Harry knew when Louis was writing smut, and when Louis was writing fluff. It was three days ago when Harry heard Louis' wrist angst; that was the worst. Louis wouldn’t tell Harry about the short story, but Harry always knew every story was about him. 

“You smell amazing,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. 

Louis pushed back to be closer to Harry. “As do you, babe,” he mumbled. Louis loved everything about Harry. 

The doorbell rang as Louis turned around to kiss Harry. They were breathing each other when the ding interrupted them. 

“Perfect,” Louis said turning his head to the door. “It wouldn’t be Zayn if he didn’t cock block before he even came into the house.” 

Harry giggled as he suggested, “I’ll get the door, and you go change shirts?” 

Louis agreed to give Harry’s cheek a kiss. Louis loved Zayn, but Louis also loved Harry’s lips.


	3. That same night

“I sure as hell hope your phone fell into the Atlantic Ocean, and your wallet was stolen by a donkey. And that’s why you didn’t answer the phone,” Louis shouted towards the living room as he tried to change. When he heard Zayn and Liam’s voices, he remembered the number of unanswered outgoing calls he made.

Louis pushed his arms through Harry’s black jumper. It was his favorite. He wore it the first time Harry made him watch Titanic. Louis hated the movie the first time he watched it, but he may have hated it even more after Harry left trails of snot on Louis’ neck. At first, Louis had thought they were wet kisses, but when he heard sniffles it became evident that they weren't sweet kisses. Louis hated Titanic, but he loved emotional Harry. 

“Look at you,” Louis said leaning against the, now, blue wall. Harry suggested it would open the room up if they had a clear blue. “You look like a sexy baby daddy.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, but when he followed Louis’ eyes he saw that Louis was talking to Harry. Zayn would have been annoyed to not have Louis’ attention, but it was endearing. Louis was a bit of an arse, but with Harry, he was still an arse. Louis walked up to stand behind the curly haired lad, and Zayn could swear Louis’ eyes flashed a warning. He knew how much Louis hated when people talked about his height. 

If you say it consider yourself dead, Louis said through his eyes as he glared at Zayn.

“Thanks, babe,” Harry turned to look at Louis. 

Louis always felt that if he wasn’t close to Harry than Harry wouldn’t be able to see him properly. If only Louis knew that at this point Harry didn’t need to see Louis close to know what Louis looked like. Harry's only focus was Louis. Through the blur, Harry could always see everything about Louis. He would always be able to see the four freckles next to Louis’ lip on the left side of his face. He would always distinguish Louis because Louis was imprinted in his mind. Everything about Louis was a permanent painting. Louis’ face was made to be remembered.

“So, America was pretty cool,” Zayn interrupted the two men who seemed to forget that they had guests.

“Yeah, we got to see a lot of cool stuff and not so cool stuff,” Liam led the group into the living room.

Harry and Louis took the recliner while Liam and Zayn sat on the love seat. The room was big, but Louis wanted to have the sofas together to make everything more intimate. It was something Harry subconsciously put in his mind. 

“Hey!” Louis shouted leaning over to smack Zayn’s bicep. “You left; you didn’t call; you didn’t text! I hate you! What kind of people are you? You know what you guys are perfect for each other. You both left and not one phone call from either. Harry almost lost his mind thinking about what might have happened to you!” Louis had been so engulfed by Harry that he forgot how angry he was at his best friend.

Harry let out a loud cackle as he wrapped his arms around Louis while Louis leaned back against his chest. “Liam told me where they were, but I thought it would be funny to see you worry. It was cute,” Harry shrugged. “He was walking around the house every day with his cuppa trying to call you. I think it was last Friday that he called Trisha. He tried calling Nicola, but I threw his notebook at him. He wrote some pretty angry stuff.”

Liam pulled out a 5-pound note from his wallet and handed it to Zayn. “I told you he’d call Nicola.”

‘We bet on which one of my sisters he’d call,” Liam explained as he watched Zayn smell and throw the note in the air. Zayn rolled his hips as he let the money fall back down to him.

“Fuck you,” Louis said laughing. Of course Zayn would do this; he was Louis’ best friend anyways. Zayn had bet on which one of the obsessed, drama freaks Louis would take to their school dance. Zayn knew Louis too well, so most bets were unfair. 

Harry turned to Liam after Zayn and Louis turned to obscene language to communicate. “So, why did you leave?”

Liam looked at Zayn with soft eyes as he said, “We wanted to find a place for our house.”

“House?” Louis’ eyes were wide. “If you go take us?” Louis wanted to leave as soon as he could. This town was horribly homophobic. 

“We had a bit of a situation earlier, and we wanted to leave,” Harry said while keeping his eyes locked on Louis’.

“We leave in a week back to Chicago. We rented a small place in Pilsen. It’s a beautiful neighborhood. There are tons of Latinos, and we wouldn’t mind letting you crash in our living room?” Liam pulled out his phone to send Harry their address. 

“Yes please,” Louis said standing up. “I don’t even spend much money, so maybe I have enough to get us to the states?”

Harry shook his head as he looked fondly at his boy. This was crazy, but so was everything else that happened. He went to buy late Christmas gifts and ended up finding Louis; he went to Africa; he moved in with this overdramatic hedgehog. Now, he was going to America within a week. If his old classmates saw this they wouldn’t believe him. He was nominated most likely to live in a house full of cats. 

Louis didn't hesitate on the idea because an escape route was appealing after what those horrible ladies said about him.

`  
Within four days, Louis had his post-its packed in a black accordion binder along with the print editions of his short stories. All of his writing supplies were put into a black carry-on. Harry’s carry on had two blankets and a few magazines. Louis didn’t think about himself. He was concerned about his writing supplies and books. Harry had to make sure Louis wouldn’t forget the most important things, which is why Harry had to pack Louis’ things. 

It wasn’t until hours before they left that Louis remembered the other things. Louis didn’t have any clothes, shoes or hygienic things packed. “Haz, I didn’t pack anything. We can’t go yet!”

Harry pulled Louis into his arms and kissed his forehead. Harry easily towered over Louis, and it was the most beautiful thing ever. If they had met a few years earlier when Harry was shorter it would’ve been difficult to see Louis’ beautiful eyelashes in the way they were meant to be seen. From Harry’s view, he could see the soft curly hairs as they pressed against Louis’ cheek. 

“I packed everything, love.”

Louis looked up to meet his blue with Harry’s green. Louis was in deep with this fool. Harry held him close, and despite the ignorant people outside, Louis was happier than he’d ever been. Harry took care of him, and they worked. Harry listened, and Louis wrote.

“You don’t understand how amazing you are.”

Louis studied Harry’s face and the way his lips would slip between his teeth when he blushed. His cheeks would be filled with a bright pink, and his nose would scrunch up. He knew that when Harry was flustered his ears turned red. It rarely happened, which is why when they did turn Louis made sure to embarrass him. This why they worked so well: Louis made fun of Harry. but Harry didn’t care because Louis was never like the people outside. 

Louis felt his heart clench when Harry closed his eyes after Louis kept poking his sides. Harry didn’t let Louis go, but he did grip the boy tighter. Man, Louis was in deep. Louis kept pressing his fingers in the taller boy’s side. It was the best thing to watch. Harry wouldn’t let go, and Louis wanted to leave. 

“Haz, we’re going to miss the flight! I can’t wait to go!” Louis bent his knees, and he was out. Louis learned that to get out of Harry’s grip he had to slide under. 

“We’re going, love,” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle as he pulled him back into his arms. Harry didn’t want to say anything, but today had to be the greatest day ever. Harry had dreamed about a beautiful angelic light behind Louis. Louis had been standing in front of a red house, and the light was showcasing Louis.

Harry was in too deep. They met in an unfortunate situation, but their love seemed fictional. It was unrealistic. Harry sometimes found it hard to believe that this perfect man fell for him. It was unbelievable that they were crafted for each other. When Louis started writing he would read everything out loud, and if Harry couldn’t picture it then it wasn’t good enough. Harry could spend the rest of his life listening to Louis write alternative stories of their unrealistic love.

They worked, and at the moment all Harry, cared about was getting his kitten on a plane to a less homophobic place. The car ride was quiet, but Harry knew why. Louis had been anticipating this moment since Zayn suggested it. Louis had sprinted to their room when Zayn and Liam left to count all the money he had saved. He checked credit and debit cards, under his mattress, between his books, and inside of his oldest Vans. He gathered 9900 euros. It was almost like some mystical writing Goddess made sure they had enough to leave and live comfortably. 

That following morning Louis bought two tickets online. Zayn and Liam had tickets for the same day, so they planned on meeting at Eve’s before leaving. 

When they walked into the bakery, the smell of bread and coffee surrounded them. The loud chatter immediately stopped when they saw the two walk in. Louis didn’t care today. He was leaving, and he wanted to make sure everyone knew how little he cared. He spent all his life worried about what these horrible people thought, but today he was with Harry. Harry made everything fine. Louis could both physically and metaphorically hide behind Harry, and maybe that’s why they worked. 

Whispers wrestled with the noise from the television. It had been three years, but news continued to talk about the snowstorm. The number of devastations and lost businesses was the most dramatic thing to happen to the town. A constant reminder meant that something happened in the town. 

“They’re behind the wall divider,” Louis waved at the crowd before grabbing his boy’s hand and guiding him to their table. Zayn and Liam were already drinking from their cups. The gasps of the people followed them, but once they sat down the wall divider shielded them from the futile noise. 

“Hey, are we ready to go?” Liam said grabbing his wallet to pay.

“No, I want to remember a bit more about this place. I grew up here. I had everything here. Zayn stuffed me in the oven here,” Louis said as everyone’s eyes widened. Zayn smacked his shoulder because that wasn’t how it happened.

“No, you see,” Zayn defended himself. “We made a bet about who could actually fit in the oven properly. Louis wanted to go first! I didn’t force him into anything.”

Everyone was laughing, and it was almost like they were back to that night. Their conversation flowed. It went from oven stuffing to imaginary friends. They fit. They were meant to be here. It was something unexpected. 

Louis was a writer, and every aspect of his life was a chapter worth writing. This moment alone was worth a trilogy and the beautiful man in front of him was worth an encyclopedia set. Louis could write books about everything about Harry from A to Z. Harry was worth a franchise of poorly executed movies that failed to follow the books' story line. He deserved to have bobble heads made by fans. Harry was was Louis wanted to write. The moment when Harry laughed as he found his way to Louis was worth a novel. 

Louis stopped to really look at the man he ended up with. Man, was he in too deep. 

“It’s almost time. We should,” Zayn said through laughs. He was rubbing the tears out of his eyes as he let the laughter calm down. “We should, at least, say goodbye to Eve. She’s done so much for us, and it would be horrible to leave without saying bye to her.”

They walked around the corner. Everyone looked at them, but the boys didn’t care. This was their final hurrah. They wouldn’t come back if they were forced to. 

Eve was beaming as she saw her boys coming her way. She loved them. Eve didn’t have kids of her own, but these four were enough. They were special to her. They spent their possible last minutes guarding her shop. 

“Boys,” she wrapped her small arms around them. They all squeezed in to say their goodbyes. It was a bittersweet moment, and they knew it was inevitable. “You boys are some the finest lads I’ve had the pleasure to meet. Thank you for everything! Have fun in the states, and don’t forget to send postcards.”

If they each let a single tear fall no one had to know. 

They left shortly after a few of the tips Eve shared. She told them they had to change the screws on their doors into larger ones to avoid break-ins. She told them about how to save money- if only she knew Louis’ method. She explained how to properly order a pizza. She gave them tips on what types of bread to eat. It was a group of lessons they already knew, but it was important for her to say them.

``

They boarded their planes without delays. Liam and Zayn wanted to be as far from Louis and Harry. They sat on opposite parts of the plane. The plane took off an hour later. 

Harry wanted to hold Louis close. He wanted to smother his smol boyfriend. This was something he knew Louis wanted. He could feel the hope radiating out of Louis’ body. It was magical. If Harry could write the way Louis did, he could write endless poems about the way Louis’ eyes were glued to the open window. He could maybe write about how Louis’ hands were tucked in the long sleeves of Harry’s jumper. Everything Louis did was clear to Harry. 

The plane was calm, so the pilot announced they could take off their seat belts. 

Harry used his new freedom to lean over and give Louis’ neck appreciation. It was days when Louis wore his jumpers that made Harry want to mark necklaces on Louis’ neck. The way the oversized jumpers exposed his neck and collarbones. Harry wanted to remember everything about Louis.

Louis let out soft hums as Harry turned Louis’ head to give his lips appreciation. They fell into a quiet rhythm. Their lips fit together, and everything was right. Louis’ hand cupped Harry’s jaw, and Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ waist. He wanted to get rid of the armrest keeping them apart.

Harry sucked on Louis’ bottom lip as Louis let out soft moans. Their pants became impossibly tight as their adrenaline increased. Louis was desperate to have hand over his body. 

Harry stood up breaking the kiss. Louis knew. Everyone knew as they saw the two walk into the bathroom minutes apart. It was obvious, but they didn’t care.

Harry pushed Louis against the door when he walked in. Louis grinding his hips against Harry’s. Harry took control as he began leaving marks on Louis’ collarbone. Louis wrapped his fingers in Harry’s hair. This moment was worth a thousand erotic novels. 

“You are so beautiful,” Harry said looking to find Louis’ mouth half open. Harry made sure to paint the picture in his mind because this was holy. Louis had his neck exposed with a decoration of Harry’s marks. His collarbone starting to bruise. His neck vein was prominent as Louis let out high pitched noises. His swollen pink lips were pressed between his teeth. His eyes shut as his nose flared. The bathroom was blurry, but Louis was always in high quality.

“I-I love you,” Louis mumbled through a moan. Harry was rubbing over his jeans when the words slipped out. 

“I love you, Lou,” Harry said rising up to tower over Louis. Seeing Louis from above was almost as aesthetically pleasing as seeing him from below. 

Harry pulled out two packets of lube as he started undoing Louis’ jeans. The room was too small for Harry to do anything spectacular, but as long as he was inside of Louis it was enough. The room seemed to get smaller as Louis desperately undid the button on his jeans and pulled them all the way down. He undid Harry’s before turning around to give Harry a show. He wasn’t wearing anything and Harry’s dick twitched. 

Once again Louis created a perfect quality image for Harry. His arse was out and open for Harry. Harry let his hands wonder. He closed his eyes as he pictured it. He let his fingers play around Louis’ hole as Louis let out soft moans. Louis tried to stay quiet, but it wasn’t worth it because it had been almost 4 years. They were desperate for each other.

“You are so beautiful,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear nibbling on it. Harry pulled his cock out as he slapped it against Louis’ arse. Louis wanted to push back and take Harry in one go. 

Louis would never admit to prepping before leaving the house. This was on Louis’ bucket list. And if he was going to be on a plane ride with the love of his life then it was going to be a good plane ride.  
“My beautiful Lou,” Harry said as he slicked up his dick. Precum slide down as he went in to finger Louis, but he was already open. “Couldn’t wait, love?”

His voice was now lower than normal. His misty green eyes were no longer green. They were grey. Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis as he rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder. Louis had his hands spread out against the door. The room once against felt smaller as Harry lined his dick with Louis’ hole.

“No,” Louis mumbled arching his back more. The toilet and sink were keeping his legs from opening more. “Hazza, I love you so m-.”

Louis’ words were cut off when Harry slipped inside. Harry never felt this comfortable in his life. He closed his eyes to picture Louis’ face. Louis was tight despite being opened up. Louis felt warm and wet around Harry. Harry’s hands wandered around Louis’ tummy, and Louis’ neck was once again being adorned by Harry’s obscene mouth.

“Fuck, Lou. I love you fucking much,” Harry whispered biting into Louis’ shoulder. He increased his speed but made sure to go fully inside. Harry didn’t want any bit of himself to not be in Louis. He needed to be with Louis. 

Louis felt everything and nothing. He felt the way Harry’s cock moved around inside of him, but he couldn’t feel Harry’s hands. He felt the way Harry was marking his body, but he didn’t feel Harry’s breath against his skin. Harry was mumbling sweet nothings into Louis’ ears, but all Louis could hear was the slapping of Harry’s skin with his own. 

Louis let his mind escape into the essence that was Harry. He let himself fall into Harry’s rhythm. They let themselves become each other. 

Harry reached lower to grab onto Louis’ cock. He smeared the wet precum down Louis' beautiful cock. He wanted to put it in his mouth, but there wouldn’t be enough room. Harry began running his hand up and down Louis' shaft.

Louis felt his body shiver as he felt pleasure everywhere in his body. He became submissive to Harry as he let the taller man control him.

Harry lifted Louis up to flip him. Louis’ legs automatically wrapped around Harry’s waist. Louis threw his head back giving Harry more space for more marks. Louis pulled on Harry’s long, sweaty, curly hair. Harry’s hand fit perfectly in the small of Louis’ back. 

“Shit,” Louis’ cerulean eyes widened. Harry found his spot. 

“Fuck,” Harry growled as he felt Louis tightening around him. 

A knock on the door made Harry push harder. Louis was biting his lip to stay quiet. Harry was hitting his spot each time, and Harry was trying to hurry them up. When the knocks increased so did Harry.

Harry felt warm cum on his chest as Louis let out a loud sigh. Louis’ body went limp for a moment before Harry placed his hands on Louis’ arse cheeks. Harry pulled them slightly apart as he gave three hard thrusts. He growled into Louis’ neck. 

They were trying to catch their breaths with their noses touching. Louis was looking directly at Harry. Grey met black, and the knocks were subdued by their heart beats. They had each other. A writer had a boy with two eyes who could see for him. 

“I love you,” Louis said pulling Harry in for a final kiss. 

Their hearts were bursting as they pulled apart to once again look at each other. They were in too deep. 

“Some people aren’t fortunate enough to be able to fuck someone in the bathroom, so can you two hurry up? I have to piss,” an angry voice shouted from the other end of the door.

Harry gently cleaned Louis up. They got dressed and walked out. A short man was waiting outside with a grimace as he watched the couple walk back to their seats. 

Their hair tussled, and their eyes blown. The image was cliche, but they were two dorks in love. This was something out of a story. Maybe that’s why when they landed Harry pulled a piece of his ripped shirt and made it into a knot. Harry got on one knee as they got out of the car that took them to Zayn and Liam’s apartment. 

They were in front of a mural with a row of Native American’s faces. Louis was picking up his carry-on when he noticed strands of brown hair. Zayn and Liam were at the door with their phone camera’s on. They were as surprised as Louis, but Harry may have been the most surprised. He didn’t know this was what he wanted until he saw Louis’ eyes when he realised they were free. Louis’ eyes sparkled when they got off the plane. That was the moment Harry decided this was worth it.

Louis’ hands wrapped around his mouth. Louis didn’t expect this. They didn’t have much time together. Most of the time he spent with Harry was writing fictional stories about their love. They fit, and everyone with eyes knew it. Louis didn’t expect this to happen here. He wasn’t expecting this for a couple more months or even years. Louis didn’t expect it to happen when they were both wearing cum stained jeans. 

Louis shook his head before Harry opened his mouth. This was unexpected, but then again a proposal wasn’t meant to be expected. 

‘Lou,” Harry said showing Louis the navy blue knot. “If I don’t ever get to see anything in this world, I will always be grateful for having been able to see you. When everything else was a blurry mess you were the constant thing. Your face was the only thing I could see when everything else was fading away. You are the reason I no longer care if tomorrow when we wake up all I see, is black because I know that even through the darkness you will be there. Your eyes, your freckles, your hands, your lips and your arse will always be there. Especially your fantastic arse.”

Louis gently shoved Harry as he knelt down in front of Harry. Louis wrapped his small hands around Harry’s face. “If I have to write about anything for the rest of my life, I want it to be about your fantastic cock,” they heard scoffs.

Zayn and Liam rolled their eyes as they walked into the house. This was cute, but it wasn’t their moment to have.

“If you’ll have me, I’d love for you to be my eyes for the rest of my life,” Harry whispered as he pulled Louis in for a kiss. 

Louis whispered yeses through the kiss. A final white light appeared in front of both of them. The light came from the top window of the building. They didn’t know what it was but, Harry could see everything once again as he saw Louis fading away. 

Louis felt the distance between himself and Harry as everything became cold.

“Last night’s snowstorm left many injured and four unlucky men dead inside of Eve’s Bakery. The heavy amounts of snow caused the roof to collapse on the unfortunate victims. Families will hold a group funeral tomorrow for the four men.” 

“Surveillance videos show a black figure pushing one of the victims down as the roof collapsed. The fifth person was never located. Police continue to look through the rubble for the possible fifth member of this tragedy caused by mother nature.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everything will be okay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this little thing. Please share it, and follow me on twitter: transparentcage and tumblr: pulchritudinouslarry
> 
> I do have plenty of other fics coming up :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day, loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: transparentcage  
> Tumble: pulchritudinouslarry


End file.
